Avatar the New Bender
by DarkShinobi001
Summary: I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender in any way except for my OC Rated T for issues in the future. I had to repost this because it disappeared for some reason.
1. Chapter 1 Introduction

_**Chapter 1: Introduction**_

I'm just a normal ten year old that goes to school, does his homework and hangs out with friends. It was nearly the end of Summer Vacation and I was going back to school tomorrow so I had to go to bed early but as soon as I closed my eyes I felt like I was falling through a storm but I thought it was my imagination… Then I landed in ice cold water.

"The heck?" I asked shivering before I noticed what clothes I was wearing, they were old fashioned but it was blue, "Okay what the heck is this?"

Looking around I could see no land in sight and I was in the middle of a storm, "HOW DID I GET HERE?" A roar answered me and I looked up to see a six foot flying buffalo thing heading for me, "This can't be good." I managed to get out before it landed on me and I saw nothing but darkness.

**Short I know but I figured this would be a good opening of what's to come, I decided to take a break from my story The Devil Titan to write something new (That doesn't mean that I'm abandoning it I'll get back to that story soon but I wanted to do this one for a while) So review if you want more and I'll set up a poll for whatever element that you want my OC to do (His name will be in the next chapter)**


	2. Chapter 2 The Boy in the Iceberg

_**Chapter 2: The Boy in the Iceberg**_

It was a bright sunny day in the South Pole where two people were fishing surrounded by ice caps, the boy looked in the water holding a spear before saying to his sister, "It's not getting away from me this time, watch and learn Katara this is how you catch a fish!"

Katara wasn't listening to her brother because she saw a fish swimming underneath her so she took off a glove and reached out and moved her hand with the water moving with her surrounding the fish lifting it up in a round water prison to her happiness, "Sokka look!" She cried out.

Sokka wasn't listening as he focused on the fish in front of him lifting his spear, "Shh Katara you're going to scare it away!" He had his eyes shining in excitement, "Mmm I can already smell it cooking!"

Katara was too happy to care, "But Sokka I caught one!" She brought it back to show him but he was raising his spear at that point catching the water causing it to break, splash all over him and the fish to jump back in the water, "HEY!"

Sokka's eye was twitching, "Why is it that whenever you play with Magic water I get soaked?"

Katara sighed at the thought of having this conversation again, "It's not magic its waterbending and its-!"

Sokka interrupted her, "Yeah, yeah it's an ancient art unique to our culture blah, blah, blah!" He wiped off the back of his head, "Look I'm just saying that if I had weird powers I would keep my weirdness to myself!"

Katara scoffed at how unbelievable he was, "You're calling me weird? I'm not the one that makes muscles at myself every time I see my reflection in the water." Sadly enough Sokka was doing that at the moment.

Sokka went to say something but they noticed that their boat got caught in the rapids in the water so he got out a paddle and tried to steer the boat but he kept hitting ice.

"Watch out! Go left, go left!" Katara was trying to get him to go left but Sokka wasn't doing that well and they crashed their boat on top of an ice cap, "You call that left?"

Sokka had it, "You don't like my steering well maybe you should've waterbended us out of the ice."

Katara stood up, "So it's my fault?"

"I knew that I should've left you at home! Leave it to a girl to screw things up." He had no idea of the danger that his choice of words will unleash.

Katara was livid, "You are the most sexist, immature, nutbrained, I-I'm embarrassed to be related to you!" She had no idea that her anger was cracking a huge thing of ice behind her but Sokka noticed, "Ever since mom died I've been doing all the work around the camp while you are off playing soldiers!"

Sokka tried to get her to calm down and notice what she was doing, "Katara-."

She wasn't finished, "I even washed all the clothes I mean have you ever smelled your dirty socks? Let me tell you they're **NOT** pleasant!" The ice cracked some more

"Katara settle down!" Sokka was scared for his life now.

"NO! That's it I'm done helping you because from now on you're on your own!" She finally heard the ice cracking so she turned around and gasped as it hit the water in front of them sending the circle of ice they were on back a few feet.

Sokka decided to say something at that point, "Okay you just went from weird to freakish Katara!"

"You mean I did that?" Katara asked in amazement.

"Yup, congratulations." No sooner did those sarcastic words leave his mouth the water in front of them started to glow so they backed up as a huge block of ice shot up scaring them before Katara saw what looked like a boy in the ice before he opened his eyes.

Katara gasped, "He's alive! We have to help!" She grabbed Sokka's boomerang from him and ran off before he could react.

"Katara get back here!" He shouted before running after her, "We don't know what that thing is!"

Katara smacked the ice a few times with the boomerang while Sokka was wondering why she doesn't use her waterbending to break it when air shot out of the ice and it broke apart shooting a giant beam of light into the sky.

(Scene shift)

On a boat a teenager wearing red armor and had his black hair in a ponytail with a very burnt circle around his left eye gazed at the light, "Finally!" He turned around and looked at an old man with grey sideburns who was sitting down, "Uncle, do you know what this means?"

"I won't get to finish my game?" He asked in disappointment.

"It means that my search is about to come to an end!" his Uncle sighed as he continued looking at his game, "That light came from an incredibly powerful force it has to be him!"

"Or it's just the celestial lights; we've been down this road before Prince Zuko, I don't want you to get too excited over nothing." He put a game piece down, "Come, sit. Why don't you enjoy a cup of soothing Jasmine tea?"

Zuko lost it, "I don't need any calming tea, I need to capture the Avatar!" He turned his attention to the one steering the ship, "Helmsman set a course towards the light!"

His Uncle sighed and sat a piece down as the wind blew.

(Scene Shift)

Sokka and Katara were hugging each other in fear as the wind died down before they got up and Sokka pointed his spear when a hand came out of the ice and a bald kid with a glowing blue arrow on his forehead got up, he had an orange and yellow poncho. He took a step forward on only for the glow to die down and he fell forward off the hill he was on.

Katara ran over and caught him before he could hit the ground seeing that it was just an eleven year old boy, Sokka on the other hand used the blunt end of his spear to poke him in the head repeatedly, "Stop it!" Ordered Katara.

The boy opened his eyes weakly and saw Katara looking over him so he said weakly, "I need to ask you something."

"What?" She asked in confusion

"Please, come closer." He requested.

"What is it?" Katara was worried.

Then he grinned, "Will you go Penguin sliding with me?" He asked out of the blue.

Now Katara was really confused, "Uh sure I guess."

Then he got up and brushed the snow off him when there was a second moan and another boy came out of the ice before sneezing, "What the? Where am I?"

"What's going on here?" Asked the boy with the arrow tattoos after he helped the second boy to his feet.

Sokka lost it, "You tell us! How did you two get into the ice?" Then he poked the first boy, "And why aren't you frozen?"

"I'm not sure."

The second boy shook his head, "I-I can't remember anything except for something huge and covered in fur landing on me."

The kid with the arrow tattoo had a guilty look as the second kid said that but there was a low growl and he ran over the ice leaving the other three to follow him and they heard him speak to someone, "Appa! Are you alright?" There was silence at his words, "Wake up buddy!" The others came around the corner to see him trying to budge a huge furry animal with six limbs causing their faces to drop in shock except for the last kid who recognized the animal, "That's what landed on me!" _Why does this seem so familiar? _He wondered silently.

Arrow kid laughed, "Sorry about that."

Sokka blinked, "What is that thing?"

"This is Appa my flying bison!"

Sokka obviously didn't believe him, "Rrrright and this is Katara my flying sister."

Then Appa breathed in heavily before sneezing and the arrow kid ducked as the green snot hit Sokka who panicked immediately trying to get the snot off him and the second kid laughed pretty hard.

"Don't worry it'll wash out!" Arrow kid reassured him, "So do you guys live around here?"

Sokka pointed his spear at the second kid making him walk next to arrow kid, "Don't answer that! Did you see that bolt of light? He was trying to signal the fire navy!"

The second kid blinked, "The what?"

Katara laughed, "Oh yeah I'm sure they're spies for the Fire Navy, you can tell by that evil look in their eyes." At this point they decided to smile sweetly, "The paranoid one is my brother Sokka, you never told us your names."

The second kid thought for a moment, "I think it's Lyle."

Sokka raised an eyebrow, "You think?"

"Hey I had a bison land on me before being frozen for who knows how long so I'm lucky to remember my name." _Yet these guys seem familiar to me._

Arrow kid smiled, "My name is Aaah aaaah aaaachoooo!" He shot into the air to the surprise of everyone but the Bison before coming down easily, "I'm Aang!" He scratched his nose as he said that.

Sokka was focusing on another issue, "You sneezed and flew ten feet into the air!"

Lyle agreed with Sokka, "Even with my missing memory I know that's not normal!"

Aang looked confused, "Really? It felt higher than that."

Lyle shook his head, "Okay the fact that you're calm is weird."

Then Katara gasped, "You're an Airbender!"

"Sure am."

Sokka shook his head, "Giant light beams, flying bisons, Airbenders? I think that I have Midnight sun madness. I'm going home to where stuff makes sense."

"That is a good call… I just need to figure out where home is." Muttered Lyle as he paced back and forth to think.

Then Aang spoke up, "Well if you guys are stuck Appa and I can give you a lift!" With that he jumped on top of Appa's head.

"We'd love a ride thanks!" Katara went to get on Appa.

Lyle shrugged, "It's better than staying out here and getting sick." He followed suit while Sokka was protesting.

"Oh no, I am not getting on that fluffy snot monster!" He crossed his arms in protest.

"Are you hoping that some other monster will show up and give you a ride home before you freeze to death?" Katara asked slyly.

Sokka went to say something but stopped because he couldn't think of anything at the moment so he relented and climbed on top of Appa.

"Okay first time flyers hold on tight! Appa yip-yip!" He shouted shaking the reigns and Appa jumped into the air before landing in the water with a groan and he started to swim, "Come on Appa yip-yip!"

"Wow that was truly amazing." Sokka said sarcastically.

"Appa just needs some rest and he'll be soaring through the air before you know it, you'll see!"

Katara went to sit down before she noticed something, "Why are you smiling at me?" She asked Aang.

"Oh I was smiling?" Sokka groaned at his words.

Lyle rolled his eyes, "Is your brother always this cynical?"

Katara sighed, "You have no idea."

(Scene Shift)

Zuko was watching the sky as the ship went forward when his Uncle came out to the deck, "I'm going to bed… Yup *Yawn* A man needs his rest…Prince Zuko you need some sleep, even if you're right and the avatar is alive, you won't find him your father, grandfather and even your great grandfather all tried and failed."

Zuko had enough, "Because their honor didn't hinge on the Avatar's capture! Mine does, this cowers hundred years of hiding are over."

(Scene shift)

Sokka was snoring as Appa swam through the water while Lyle looked at the sky before Katara approached Aang, "Hey."

Aang sensed that there was something on her mind, "Hey what you thinking about?"

"I guess that I'm wondering with you being an Airbender and all if you had any idea on what happened to the Avatar."

Lyle watched as Aang got uncomfortable, "Uh no, I didn't know him, I mean I knew people who knew him but I didn't, sorry."

Lyle knew that he was lying but figured that he had a reason… Now to figure out what the Avatar is.

"Okay just curious… Goodnight." Katara said.

"Sleep tight." Said Aang before he was left to his thoughts he was so into thought that he didn't hear Lyle approach.

"You okay?" Aang jumped, "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

"That's okay so what's up?" Asked Aang.

"Just wondering why you lied to Katara?" He whispered so Katara wouldn't hear him.

Aang got nervous, "What do you mean?"

"As soon as this Avatar, whatever that means, was mentioned you got all nervous. I might've lost my memory but I can tell when someone is lying." Aang looked guilty so Lyle sighed, "But you must have a reason so I won't ask you for the truth until you want to share it."

"Thank you." Aang said looking grateful.

With that they went to sleep.

After a nightmare about the storm Lyle woke up to find himself in a Tepee, "Okay this is top five of the weird things that happened to me." He muttered before he noticed that his shirt was off and folded next to him so he put it on in time for Katara to enter with Aang, "Hey guys where are we?"

"We're in the village and everyone wants to meet you and Aang." Katara explained.

Lyle chuckled, "I'm guessing that it's not every day that your friends gets visitors right?"

Katara grabbed his and Aang's wrists and led them into the clearing where there was a crowd of Eskimo people, "Aang and Lyle this is the entire Village." Lyle could only see about nineteen people so counting Katara and Sokka who was sharpening his Boomerang at the time that would make up to twenty-one people in this village, "Entire village Aang and Lyle." Aang bowed so Lyle followed suit but they all backed up staring at Aang.

"Uh why are they looking at me like that?" Asked Aang nervously, "Did Appa sneeze on me?"

The elder of the Village walked up, "Well no one has seen an Airbender in a hundred years so we all thought they were extinct until my granddaughter and grandson found you."

Aang blinked, "Extinct?"

Lyle's eye twitched, "That's pretty harsh to wake up to."

"Aang and Lyle this is my Grandmother." Katara introduced us.

"Call me Gram-Gram." She said.

Lyle bowed, "It's an honor to meet you Gram-Gram." He figured the best thing to do was to be as polite as possible.

Then Sokka grabbed the wooden staff out of Aang's hand, "What is this, a weapon? You can't stab anything with this."

Lyle shook his head, "Are you paranoid about everything?"

"Yes." The entire village answered for him to his embarrassment.

Aang smiled in amusement and used his airbending to pull the staff toward him, "It's not for stabbing, it's for airbending." He tapped it on the ground and it opened up to show that it was a glider.

The kids were amazed, "Magic trick do it again!" One of them pleaded.

Aang smiled, "It's not magic it's airbending, it lets me control the air currents around my glider and fly."

Sokka got in his face, "You know last time I checked, **humans can't fly!**" He was starting to get on Lyle's nerves with him being superficial about everything.

"Check again!" Aang launched into the air and flew around showing off and doing tricks for everyone while Sokka stood there gaping.

"That has to hurt your ego doesn't it?" Asked Lyle with a smirk at Sokka being showed up by Aang.

But he got too into showing off that he didn't notice where he was going until he smacked into a wall of ice that was sculpted out into what looked like a fort and Sokka panicked, "**MY WATCHTOWER!**" He shouted while everyone was worried about Aang.

"That was amazing!" Katara said helping him up before Lyle slapped him in the back.

"Way to go Aang!" A thing of snow fell on top of Sokka.

He brushed the snow off him, "Great you're an Airbender, Katara's a Waterbender together you can waste time all day long." He stood up when a snowball hit him, "**WHO THREW THAT?**"

Lyle whistled innocently.

Aang looked at Katara in wonder, "You're a Waterbender?"

She smiled, "Well sort of… Not yet."

Gram-Gram walked up, "Alright no more playing come on Katara you have chores."

While they were walking Katara said excitedly, "I told you he's the real thing Gram-Gram, I finally found a bender to teach me!"

Gram-Gram smiled at the fact that Katara found a friend but she said, "Katara try not to put all your hopes in this boy."

Katara wouldn't back down, "But he's special I can tell. I sense that he's filled with much wisdom." At that they looked back to see him entertaining the kids but he had his tongue stuck to his glider.

"See?" One of the kids pulled on it to his protests while Lyle was rolling in the snow laughing at his predicament.

"What about the other boy?" Gram-Gram asked.

"He seems nice enough." Katara said.

"Sometimes that is not enough Katara." With that Gram-Gram walked away and left Katara thinking about that before she followed,

(Scene Shift)

Zuko was training with his firebending when his Uncle sighed, "No power for firebending comes from the breath, not the muscles. The breath becomes energy in the body, the energy extends past the your limbs and becomes fire." He punched the air to release some flames, "Get it right this time."

"Enough!" Zuko walked up until he was nose to nose with his Uncle, "I've been drilling this sequence all day. Teach me the next set, I'm more than ready."

"No you are impatient! You have yet to master the basics!" His Uncle said as he sat down, "Drill again."

Zuko was livid so he shot his firebending at the two that were training with him knocking them down, "The sages tells us that the Avatar is the last Airbender, he must be over a hundred years old by now. He's had a century to master the four elements so I'm going to need more than basic firebending if I am to defeat him. So you **WILL TEACH ME THE ADVANCE SET!**"

His Uncle sighed in relent, "Very well but first I must finish my Roast Duck." Zuko had a blank look on his face as he began devouring his meal.

(Scene Shift)

Sokka was pacing back and forth in front of people, "Now men it is important that you show no fear when you face a Firebender, in the water tribe we fight to the last man standing for without courage how can we call ourselves men?" To others it sounded like he was talking to able bodied men that loved to fight but in reality he was talking to six children that weren't even paying attention when one of them raised their hand.

"I gotta pee!"

Sokka sighed in annoyance, "Listen until your father's return from the war they're counting on you to be the men of this tribe so that means **NO POTTY BREAKS!**"

The kid was persistent, "But I really got to go!"

He relented, "Fine who else has to go?" All of them raised their hands and he did a face palm as they went on a potty break.

Katara and Lyle approached him, "Have you seen Aang? Gram-Gram said that he disappeared over an hour ago."

"Yeah I'm getting worried about him myself." Lyle said.

Before Sokka answered them they heard his voice, "Wow everything freezes in there." And they saw him exit the igloo where people use the bathroom

"Guys get him out of here; this lesson is for warriors only." Then he noticed that they were all playing with Appa, "Stop! **STOP IT RIGHT NOW!**"

Lyle rolled his eyes, "Jeez Sokka they're only kids so let them have fun."

Sokka gave him a disbelieving stare, "What's wrong with you two? We don't have time for fun and games with the war going on!"

"What war?" Asked Aang as he got off Appa, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm with him on that one." Lyle said

"You two are joking right?" Asked Sokka but then Aang's eyes bugged out.

"PENGUIN!" He shouted before taking off at an incredible speed.

"Man he must be related to Speedy Gonzalez." Laughed Lyle.

"Who?" Asked Katara.

Lyle thought about that, "I don't know it made sense for a second but not anymore."

After a while Katara and Lyle were looking for Aang while Sokka stayed behind to 'defend' their home when they found a whole bunch of Penguins waddling around.

"Weird don't penguins have two arms, orange flippers and an orange beak with no whiskers?" Lyle remembered that specifically for some reason.

Katara gave him a worried glance, "No maybe you hit your head harder than you thought."

"Maybe but where is Aang?" As if to answer his question they saw him trying unsuccessfully to catch a penguin but they kept getting away, "Hey Aang how's it hanging?" He asked trying not to laugh.

He smiled, "I have a way with animals." Then he imitated a Penguin making some noises while Lyle lost it with laughter and Katara was trying not to laugh, keyword trying.

"Aang I'll help you catch a Penguin if you teach me waterbending." She suggested.

"You got a deal!" Aang said with a big grin but he frowned a little, "Just one problem I'm an Airbender so shouldn't a Waterbender be teaching you?"

Katara looked down, "You're looking at the only Waterbender in the South Pole."

"I'm sorry to hear that Katara." Lyle said bowing his head.

Aang was thinking, "This isn't right a Waterbender needs to master water what about the North Pole there's another water tribe up there right?"

Lyle smiled, "Great idea but there's one small problem the North Pole and the South Pole are on opposite sides of the world!"

"But you forget I have a flying bison! Appa and I will give you a lift." Aang offered.

"Hang on you aren't leaving me here Aang I want to go because maybe I can find out who I am by sticking with you." Lyle said

"Okay least I could do after Appa landed on you." Aang said with a smile.

Katara was also smiling, "That's," then her smile faltered, "I mean, I don't know I never left home before."

"Well you think about it but in the meantime can you teach me to catch one of these penguins?" Requested Aang with his eyes shining.

Lyle shook his head, "You have a one track mind don't you?"

Katara chuckled at his antics and resumed the role of a mentor, "Okay listen closely my young pupil, catching Penguins is an ancient and sacred art." With that she took out a fish and threw it to Aang. In a few seconds he was surrounded by Penguins.

"Ancient and sacred art huh?" Asked Lyle with a smirk.

Pretty soon all three of them had Penguins and they started to slide down the hill with all of them screaming in joy, "I haven't done this since I was a kid!" Katara said in happiness.

"You still are a kid." Pointed out Aang in joy.

"THIS IS AWESOME!" Shouted Lyle as he whooped in excitement.

After going through a cave they slowed down with Aang and Katara getting off their Penguins who decided to walk away while they could.

Lyle was still laughing, "Let's go again!" Then he noticed that they were staring at a ship that was stuck in the ice, "Whoa." He said with Aang agreeing with him.

"What is that?" Asked Aang.

"Oh sure like I would know?" Lyle said as he gazed at it.

"A fire Navy Ship." Answered Katara, "And a very bad memory for my people."

Aang walked towards the ship to their surprise.

"Aang stop we're not allowed to go near it the ship could be booby trapped." For some odd reason Lyle had the urge to giggle and say 'booby' but he didn't.

"She's right Aang I don't think we should press our luck." Then he noticed that his Penguin ran off as he said that, "Aw man now I have to catch a new Penguin."

Aang looked back and smiled at Katara, "If you want to be a bender than you have to let go of fear." He said calmly and Katara walked after him.

_Maybe I should've stayed with Sokka I mean he has to be having better luck than me right?_

(Scene Shift)

Sokka was tied up and hanging upside down while the kids came at him with sticks, "No, no **STOP!**" He shouted as the sticks came towards him.

(Scene Shift)

They got inside pretty easily and Lyle had a very bad feeling about being in this place, "Guys I'm not so sure if we should be exploring this place." He said.

"You're sounding like Sokka." Commented Aang.

"I do not!" Protested Lyle.

"Sorry Lyle but you are sounding like my brother." With that Lyle pouted as he followed them into a weapons room, "This tribe has haunted Gram-Gram since she was a little girl. It was part of the Fire Nation's first attack."

Aang looked sad, "Okay back up I have friends all over the world even in the fire nation, I've never seen any war."

"And I lost my memory so I don't know if I had or not." Lyle answered truthfully.

"Guys how long were you in that iceberg?" Asked Katara curiously.

"I don't know a few days maybe." Guessed Aang

"Yeah a few days give or take." Lyle said.

"I think it was more like a hundred years." Katara said and that got their attention.

"What? Impossible, do I look like a hundred and twelve year old man to you?" Asked Aang.

"Well we were frozen so we didn't age… But that should've killed us." Lyle thought out loud.

"Think about it! The War is a century old, you don't know about it because somehow you two were in there that whole time, it's the only explanation."

Aang backed up to the wall, "A hundred years… I can't believe it."

Lyle agreed with him, "This is a lot to take in."

"I'm sorry guys but maybe there's a bright side to all this." She suggested.

Aang looked at her, "I got to meet you." Katara smiled at that.

Lyle laughed, "Yeah and at least I'm not the only kid over a hundred."

"I hear that Lyle." They high fived.

"Come on let's get out of here." Suggested Katara.

"Yeah this place gives me the creeps." Muttered Lyle.

On the way back they made it to the control room when Aang stepped over something and he went to lift his foot up and Lyle saw a wire moving, "**AANG DON'T!**" He shouted but it was too late.

The wire was tripped and the door outside was slammed shut before a flare went up into the air, "Uh what was it you said about this place being booby trapped?" Aang asked Katara.

Then Aang looked up to see a hole in the ceiling, "Hold on tight guys!" With that he grabbed both Katara and Lyle before jumping out of there and he used his Airbending skills to get them down to the ground.

"We are in so much trouble." Katara said.

"I had a feeling as much." Muttered Lyle.

(Scene Shift)

Zuko was watching through a telescope and he could see three shapes leaving the abandoned ship, "The Last Airbender… Quite agile for his old age." He commented not seeing his real age before he turned to his men, "Wake my Uncle and tell him that I found the Avatar." He looked through the telescope to see the village, "And his hideout."

**To Be Continued…**


	3. Chapter 3 The Avatar returns

_**Chapter 3: The Avatar Returns**_

As Lyle, Aang and Katara made it back to the Village they saw a crowd of people there, "Do you think that they saw the flare?" Whispered Lyle into Aang's ear.

"I knew it! You signaled the Fire Navy with that flare!" Sokka shouted, "You're leading them straight to us aren't you?"

_That answers that question._ Thought Lyle.

"They didn't do anything." Katara protested for their behalf, "It was an accident."

"Yeah we were on that ship and there was a booby trap and we kind of… Boobied into it." Aang tried to explain.

Gram-Gram looked at Katara in disappointment, "Katara you should never have gone on the ship now we could all be in danger!" She berated.

"It wasn't her fault… It was mine she warned me not to go on that ship, even Lyle tried to warn me not to but I was curious." Aang said, "These two had nothing to do with it."

"Aha! The traitor confesses warriors away from the enemy! The Airbender is banished from the village." Sokka said.

Lyle narrowed his eyes, "Oh come on everyone makes a mistake Sokka… If he's banished than I am too."

"Very well the foreigners are banished from the village!" Sokka declared.

"Sokka you're making a mistake!" Protested Katara.

"No I'm keeping my promise to Dad; I'm keeping you away from threats like them." He pointed at the now banished foreigners.

"Aang and Lyle are not our enemies don't you see? They brought us something that we never had in a long time. Fun."

"**FUN?** You can't fight Firebender's with fun!" Sokka said.

"You should try it sometime." Aang suggested innocently.

"Get out of our village now." Sokka ordered.

Lyle put a hand on Aang's shoulder, "Come on man lets go before he pulls a muscle trying to think."

"**WHAT DID YOU SAY?**" Shouted Sokka as Lyle said that.

"You heard me! One mistake and you banish a person? What kind of person does that?" He turned to leave with Aang when Katara spoke up.

"Gram-Gram please you can't let Sokka do this." She protested.

"You knew going on that ship was forbidden, Sokka is right. I think it's best if the Foreigners leave." Gram-Gram said and Lyle couldn't fault her for that so he bowed.

"Thank you for your hospitality and I'm sorry for whatever trouble us being here brought to your village."

"Then I'm banished too!" She grabbed both their arms, "Come on you two." She started to walk towards Appa.

"Katara where do you think you're going?" Shouted Sokka.

"I'm going to find a teacher for Waterbending so Aang and Lyle are taking me to the North Pole!" She said

"We are? Great." Aang said happily before Sokka said something.

"Would you really choose them over your own tribe?" She paused at that, "Your own family?"

Aang came up to her, "Katara I don't want to come between you and your family."

"The same goes for me so please don't choose us over them." Lyle said before they walked up to Appa.

Katara stared at them sadly, "So you both are leaving the South Pole? This is good bye?"

Aang smiled, "Thanks for Penguin Sliding with us."

Lyle laughed, "Yeah that was awesome."

"Where will you two go?" Asked Katara.

"Guess I'll go back home and look for the Airbenders." Aang stood there and thought about something, "Wow I haven't cleaned my room in a hundred years. Not looking forward to that." He joked.

"What about you Lyle?"

"He could hang with me until his memory comes back. Who knows maybe stopping by different places will jog it." Aang suggested.

Lyle smiled, "Thanks man." With that they got on Appa.

"It was nice meeting everyone." He said

Sokka of course said something else, "Let's see your Bison fly now Air boy."

Aang smiled, "You can do it Appa yip-yip!" Appa yawned and stood up

"Yeah that's what I thought!" Then a snowball hit him, "**HEY!**"

"You deserved it!" Shouted Lyle.

"Aang don't go I'll miss you!" Whined a little kid

Aang was starting to get tears in his eyes, "I'll miss you too." He said before looking at Katara.

Lyle nudged him, "Aang the longer it takes to leave the harder it will be."

He nodded, "Let's go Appa."

With that they left and Katara watched them walk away when Gram-Gram walked up to her, "Katara you'll feel better after-."

Katara cut her off, "You happy now? There goes my one chance at being a Waterbender." She stormed off leaving Gram-Gram to look down at the ground in sadness.

Sokka got into action, "All right in your positions the Fire Nation could be on our shores at any minute!"

A kid held his hand up, "But I gotta-!"

Sokka interrupted him, "**AND NO POTTY BREAKS!**"

(Scene Shift)

It's been at least two hours since Aang and Lyle were banished from the Water Tribe and they stopped for a rest when Appa growled, "Yeah I liked her too." Aang agreed.

"Don't worry Aang I have a feeling that we'll see her again." Lyle said with a grin.

He smiled before looking towards the water and he gasped so Lyle looked to see a Fire Nation Ship heading for the Tribe, "The Village!" Aang shouted

"But we're banished!" Lyle said as he sensed what Aang was about to do.

"It was my fault that they're in this mess so it should be me that should get them out. Watch Appa!" He went to run off.

"Hold it Aang I'm not about to let you go off into a fight without me so I'm coming whether you like it or not." Then he thought about one tiny detail, "How will we get there in time?"

Lyle got scared at the smile that he had on his face.

(Scene Shift)

Sokka was staring out towards the water after getting warrior face paint on and he was holding his Boomerang when there was an earthquake and his fort fell over, "Oh man." He complained before the ship came into view, "Oh man." He sounded more scared that time.

"Sokka get out of the way!" Katara shouted at him but the ship knocked the wall over luckily though Sokka got a soft landing from where he was.

The ship gave off steam as it opened up to show Zuko walking down so with a yell Sokka charged but Zuko just kicked him to the side before continuing down the path.

"Where are you hiding him?" Asked Zuko but all he got was silence so he grabbed Gram-Gram, "He'd be about this age the master of all elements." He pushed Gram-Gram back towards the tribe before shooting Fire into the air to intimidate them, "I know you're hiding him."

Sokka yelled again as he charged so Zuko kicked his feet out from underneath him causing him to land a few feet on his butt so he dove out of the way as Zuko shot fire at him before he took out a boomerang and threw it.

Zuko moved to the side and watched the boomerang go away and turned back in time to see a little kid toss Sokka a spear, "Show no fear!" The kid shouted.

Sokka charged but Zuko broke the spear point off before snatching it and whacking Sokka upside the head three times until he fell down.

Then the boomerang came back and smacked Zuko upside the head ticking him off as he ignited his fists.

At this point Aang and Lyle were riding the Penguins towards the fight knocking Zuko off his feet, "Now this is what I call a crash course." Joked Lyle as they came to a stop in front of Sokka, "You okay warrior?"

"Hi… Thanks for coming." He forced out

_At least he said that much._ Lyle thought in amusement.

Zuko and his warriors surrounded Aang and Lyle but Aang told Lyle one thing.

"Duck."

Lyle did that and Aang sent a blast of air at each one of the soldiers knocking them off their feet.

"Looking for me?" Asked Aang.

Zuko was surprised, "You're the Airbender? You're the Avatar?"

That caught everyone off guard, "Aang?" Asked Katara.

"No way." Commented Sokka.

_Man I knew he was lying about knowing the Avatar but I didn't know he was the Avatar._ Lyle thought in surprise.

"I spent years training for this encounter, meditating, anticipating you're just a child." Zuko sneered.

"Well you're just a teenager." Aang said

"Didn't you get knocked off your feet by two children?" Pointed out Lyle.

Zuko growled and shot flames at Aang and Lyle who dove out of the way, "Learn your place!"

The flames nearly hit the kids and Aang had a look in his eye, "If I go with you will you promise to leave everyone alone?"

"Aang what are you thinking?" Asked Lyle in shock.

Zuko nodded and the guards grabbed him before grabbing me, "That includes leaving him alone too."

"Let him go." The Fire Soldier just threw me like a rag doll into the tribe.

"Aang don't do this!" Pleaded Katara.

Aang put on a brave smile, "Don't worry it will be okay, take care of Appa until I get back." The ship was closing and Lyle saw his smile fall before it closed up completely.

After the ship left the people of the Water Tribe got to work on repairing the village while Katara was looking across the water with Lyle not believing that Aang was the Avatar not believing that the Fire Nation has him now.

"We have to do something!" Katara said while Sokka was doing something behind them.

"You said it." Agreed Lyle.

"Aang saved our village now it's our turn to save him."

Sokka approached them, "Katara-."

She thought he was going to disagree with her, "Why can't you see that he's not a threat? If we don't help him than no one will! I know that you don't like Aang but we owe him our-."

"Katara!" She turned towards Sokka, "Are you going to talk all day or are you coming with me?" He had a boat ready.

Katara gasped in happiness and ran up to him, "Thank you."

"You're a pretty cool guy Sokka." Lyle said patting him on his back.

"Okay Katara are you ready to save your boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend!" She said

"Whatever." Sokka and Lyle said at the same time.

Lyle smirked, "Look out Firebenders here we come."

"What do you three think you're doing?" They turned to see Gram-Gram so they put on an innocent face before she held out supplies, "Here you'll need these you have a long journey ahead of you."

Sokka was given the supplies, "Thank you Gram-Gram!" Lyle said respectfully.

"It's been a while since I had hope but you brought it back my little Waterbender." She hugged Katara before turning to Sokka, "And you my brave warrior take care of your sister!"

"Yes Gram-Gram." Sokka said as he hugged her.

Lyle chuckled before she turned to him, "As for you I noticed that you're not good in hand-to-hand combat so I want to bestow this upon you." She handed him a bow and a quiver filled with twenty four arrows, "These will serve you well on your journey."

"Thank you Gram-Gram." Lyle bowed respectfully to her.

"Aang the Avatar, he's the world's only chance, you both found him and Lyle for a reason so now your destiny is intertwined with theirs."

They all looked nervously at each other when Katara brought an interesting point up, "There's no way we're going to catch up to a War Ship with a Canoe."

Then Lyle smiled, "I have the answer to our problem just follow me."

They walked until they found a certain six limbed mammal, "Appa!" Katara said.

Sokka gave Lyle a look, "You just love taking me out of my comfort zone don't you?"

(Scene Shift)

The Firebender War Ship was sailing smoothly in the Ice Water when Zuko held up Aang's glider, "This Staff will make an excellent gift for my father." He said as his guards finished tying Aang's hands, "I suppose you wouldn't know a thing about fathers being raised by monks."

Aang gave him a look.

"Take the Avatar to the Prison Holds and take this to my Quarters." He handed the Staff to his Uncle.

After Zuko left his Uncle looked at a guard, "Hey do you mind taking this to his Quarters for me?"

The guard complied.

The other two guards were pushing Aang down towards the Prison Holds, "So I bet none of you have faced an Airbender before huh? I bet that I can take you both down with my hands tied behind my back!" Which they were at the moment.

"Silence." The guard in front of him said as they stopped in front of a door and he raised a key to the door.

Aang took a deep breath and blew knocking the guard in front of him into the door while flying backwards into the second guard knocking him out, "Told you." He said before he took off running.

(Scene Shift)

Appa was drifting lazily in the river, "Go…Fly…Soar." Sokka sarcastically said.

Katara looked at Sokka before turning her gaze to Appa, "Please Appa we need your help. Aang needs your help!"

"Up…Ascend…Elevate." Lyle smacked Sokka upside the head.

"Will you cut that out?" He asked annoyed.

"Sokka doesn't believe you can fly but Lyle and I do Appa! Come on don't you want to save Aang?" Asked Katara.

"Do you really think this fur ball can fly?" Sokka asked Lyle.

Lyle chuckled, "This 'fur ball' as you put it nearly squashed me before Aang and I got frozen so yeah I believe he can fly.

"What was it that kid said? Heehaw? Wahoo? Whap-whap?" Asked Sokka

"It was yip-yip." Lyle pointed out.

No sooner did Lyle say that Appa took to the air and he literally started to fly, "You did it Lyle!" Shouted Katara.

"He's flying? He's flying! Katara he's-." He looked back to see Katara with an amused expression on her face, "Uh I mean big deal he's flying."

"Too late Sokka we heard you." Teased Lyle.

(Scene Shift)

Aang was running through the hallways of the ship before he saw three guards blocking his way, "You haven't seen my staff lying around have you?" He asked curiously.

The guards looked at each other before they looked back at Aang who used his Airbending to run across the ceiling.

"Thanks anyway." He went around the corner to see a Firebending guard that shot flames at him so he did a front flip over him and used his helmet to cut his binds. Then he opened many doors to find his staff until he opened one to see Zuko's Uncle taking a nap so he slowly closed it, "Sorry." He whispered.

Then he stopped when he saw his Staff in a room, "My Staff!" He ran in to grab it only for the door to close and reveal Zuko.

"Looks like I underestimated you." He said before he shot fire at Aang three times so Aang managed to dodge them all panting from being scared.

Zuko kept trying to fry him but Aang kept dodging, he even went as far as trying to stay behind him before making an air ball and riding it around the room. Zuko managed to kick him off it but Aang grabbed a giant scroll and tied it around Zuko keeping him busy long enough for Aang to grab his Staff.

He used his Staff to knock the bed into Zuko knocking him into the wall before the ceiling, and then he made his escape.

In no time he made it to the top of the ship and he attempted to use his Glider to escape but Zuko lunged and grabbed his foot before he made it too far causing them to crash into the deck where they got up to fight again, but Zuko saw something flying behind the ship, "What is that?"

Aang looked and grinned in happiness, "APPA!" He shouted before he had to dodge a fire blast.

"**HOLD ON WE'RE ALMOST THERE!**" Promised Lyle but then Zuko knocked Aang into the water.

"**AANG!**" Shouted Katara in distress.

Then a hurricane of water shot out with Aang at the top with his eyes and arrow tattoos glowing pure white, "Oh man these guys are dead." Lyle said

"How do you know?" Asked Sokka.

"Because seeing him like this scares the crap out of me Sokka." Lyle said before shivering.

At that Aang shot the water at Zuko and his guards knocking them all overboard, "Did you see what he did?" Asked Katara amazed.

"Now that is some serious waterbending!" Sokka said.

"I guess we don't need to fight." Lyle said disappointed because he wanted to try his new bow but then Aang collapsed, "But let's get him out of there before more of those Firebenders try to kill him."

Appa landed on the ship, "Aang are you okay?" Asked Katara as she and Sokka got off to get him with Lyle following behind.

Aang looked at them, "Hey Katara, hey Sokka, hey Lyle thanks for coming."

Sokka smiled, "Well I couldn't let you have all the glory."

"I dropped my Staff." Aang said so Sokka ran to get it but as soon as he grabbed it Zuko's hand grabbed it and tried to use it to pull himself up.

Sokka just jabbed him in the head three times until he lost his grip and Zuko was hanging on by an anchor, "Ha and that's for the Water Tribe!"

Katara saw the guards getting up so she went to Waterbend them but it shot back freezing Sokka's feet to the ground.

"**KATARA!**" He shouted before she turned around and repeated the action freezing the three of them.

A fourth one headed for Sokka who was trying to get his feet out of ice so Lyle loaded an arrow on the bow, aimed and fired until he hit his target… The guards kneecap it went right through and out the other end.

"Nice shot." Katara complimented.

"Thanks! It looks like I found my signature weapon!" Lyle said wistfully, "Hurry up Sokka!"

Sokka was muttering as he banged on the ice, "I'm just a guy with a boomerang! I didn't ask for flying or all this magic." He got free and ran up Appa's tail, "Yip-yip! Yip-yip!"

Appa groaned as he took to the air after Zuko got on the ship, "Shoot them down!"

He shot his fire at them but Aang thinking fast redirected it with his Airbending at the mountainside where there was an avalanche on his ship, "Ooh sucks to be that guy." Joked Lyle.

"Good news for the Fire Lord. The Fire Nation's greatest threat is just a little kid." Zuko's Uncle said.

Zuko glared at him, "That kid Uncle did this! I won't underestimate him ever again, dig this ship out and follow them." He turned towards the men trying to thaw out the guards, "As soon as your done with that."

(Scene Shift)

The Sun was starting to set as Appa continued to fly through the air, "How did you do that with the water?" Asked Katara, "It was the most amazing thing I have ever seen!"

Aang thought about it, "I don't know I just sort of… Did it."

Then Katara asked the next question, "Why didn't you tell us you were the Avatar?"

"Because I never wanted to be." He looked away as he said that.

Lyle sighed, "Well you might not want to be but if you weren't the Avatar then none of us would've met right?"

Aang thought about that, "Yeah."

"So it's because you're the Avatar that our lives intertwined and I'm grateful for that because I got to meet all of you."

Aang smiled, "Your right thanks Lyle so what now?"

"We help you master all four elements!" Lyle said, he asked Gram-Gram what the Avatar was explaining his amnesia, "Then we go in and kick some Fire Nation butt!"

"According to the legend you need to master water, then Earth and then Fire!" Katara explained.

"But how?" Asked Aang.

"Well by going to the North Pole of course where we could both master Waterbending!" Katara said happily.

"Nice thinking Katara." Lyle complimented.

Then she turned to her brother, "And Sokka I'm sure that you will be able to knock some Firebender heads together on the way."

"I'd like that, I'd really like that." Sokka said with a smirk.

"Let's not forget recovering Lyle's memories!" Katara added, "That is very important too."

_But what if I don't like who I am?_ Wondered Lyle quietly but he said, "Looking forward to it."

"So we're in this together!" Katara said.

"All right but before I learn Waterbending we have some serious business to attend to." He pulled a map out and unrolled it, "We have to stop here, here and here!"

"What's that?" Asked Katara wondering what business they have.

"Here we'll ride the hopping lamas!" Lyle did a face plant as Aang explained that, "Then way over here we'll surf on the backs of giant coyfish and then back over here we'll ride the hogmonkeys, now they don't like to be ride upon but that's what makes it fun plus making all these stops could help Lyle jog his memory."

Lyle had a sneaking suspicion that Aang was taking advantage of his amnesia to go to different places on the way to the North Pole.

**To Be Continued…**

** Okay here's the Poll Votes**

** Water: 1  
Fire: 1  
Air: 0  
Earth: 0**

** Next Chapter I will unleash his new bending so I'll give a day for those who like this story to vote!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Southern Air Temple Part1

**Review Time**

** Justiceintheworldofhp-yearight: Thank u and sorry it took so long!**

** Annabannanna98: It is continued! **

** JustAnotherCreativeWriter: Thank u for voting!**

** Speaking of Votes here's the Poll!**

** Fire: 6  
Air: 2  
Earth: 2  
Water: 1**

** So Fire wins! Anyways enough of distracting you and here's the story!**

_**Chapter 4: The Southern Air Temple Part 1**_

It's been two days since we fought Zuko and Lyle was practicing his Archery while Katara and Aang were getting Appa ready to go but Sokka was just plain sleeping.

He found that those last shots that he made on the ship were lucky ones and he had a lot of work before he could do better with them so he kept practicing while Aang spoke, "Wait until you see it Katara, the Air Temple is one of the most beautiful places in the world."

Katara gave Aang a look and Lyle knew that she was thinking about what could've changed in a hundred years, heck he remember Gram-Gram saying that Aang was the first Airbender in a hundred years and the rest have died out, he really hopes that it was just a rumor and the Airbenders were really just in hiding.

"Aang I know you're excited but it's been a hundred years since you've been home." Katara was trying to break it to him easily.

Aang grinned, "That's why I'm so excited." He said with a look that spelled child-like innocence.

"It's just that a lot can change in that time."

"I know that's why I need to see it for myself." Aang jumped down as Lyle shot the tree right in the center, "Nice shot Lyle."

Lyle smiled, "Thanks Aang I like to think that I'm getting it but I know that I have a long way to go… Do you think anyone will recognize you when we get there?"

His smile faltered, "I don't know but it would be cool to see them."

Lyle put a hand on his shoulder, "Hey no matter what we're here for you okay?"

He smiled again and approached Sokka's sleeping bag while Lyle grabbed his stuff and got on top of Appa, "Wake up Sokka, Air Temple here we come!"

Sokka rolled over, "Sleep now temple later." He started to snore again as Aang got a sneaky look.

_This should be good._ Lyle thought in amusement.

Aang picked up a stick and had it slither on the top of the bag, "Sokka wake up! There's a prickle snake in your sleeping bag!"

Sokka screamed and shot out of the sleeping bag, "**GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF!**" He did a face plant before realizing it was a stick while Katara and Lyle were laughing.

Aang smiled, "Great you're awake, let's go."

Sokka gave him a look, "I really want to kill you right now." He muttered.

(Scene Shift)

It took two days to break the ice from their ship but Prince Zuko had to make a stop, "Uncle I want the repairs done as quickly as possible, I don't want to risk staying too long and risking his trail."

His Uncle sighed, "You mean the Avatar?" Zuko got in his face.

"Don't mention his name on these docks, once word gets out that he's alive every Firebender will be out looking for him and I don't want anyone getting in the way."

A new voice spoke up, "Getting in the way of what Prince Zuko?" They turned to see a man in his early forties with gray hair tied up in a bun as well as a gray beard.

Zuko crossed his arms, "Captain Jowl."

Jowl smirked, "It's Commander now, and General Iroh." He bowed to Zuko's Uncle, "Great hero to our nation."

Iroh smiled, "Retired General."

Jowl continued, "The Fire Lords brother and son are welcome guests anytime but what brings you to my Harbor?"

"Our ship is being repaired." Iroh explained showing Jowl the damage to the ship.

"That's quite a bit of damage."

"Yes you wouldn't believe what happened." Zuko said obviously not giving anything away, "Uncle, tell Commander Jowl what happened."

Iroh's eyes went huge as Zuko said that and he came up with a story out of the blue, "Yes uh I will do that. It was incredible, what did we crash or something." He whispered that last part to Zuko.

"Yes right into an Earth Kingdom Ship."

"Really?" Jowl obviously didn't believe them, "You must entail me with all the thrilling details, join me for a drink?"

"Sorry but we have to go." Iroh put his hand on his nephews shoulder.

"Prince Zuko, show Commander Jowl your respect." Then he turned to Jowl, "We would be honored to join you, do you have any jinn sang tea? It's my favorite."

Zuko held his anger in as they walked off before he followed them.

(Scene Shift)

The Gang were still flying on Appa's back while Lyle looked down through the clouds, "You okay?" He turned to see Katara and Sokka looking at him, Aang was also wondering that but he was driving Appa.

Lyle thought for a moment, "Yes…No…I don't know I just hate not remembering who I am. I mean what if I hate the person I was before? What if other people hate who I was before?"

"Come on Lyle we know who you are." Sokka said happily.

"Sokka he meant before he lost his memory." Katara scolded, "Don't worry Lyle we'll find the answer some day."

Aang nodded, "Yeah so cheer up."

At that moment they heard a horrible noise, "Are we under attack?" Asked Lyle cautiously before they saw Sokka holding his stomach.

"Hey stomach be quiet alright? I'm trying to find us some food." He searched through the bag before shouting, "Hey, who ate all my blubber seal jerky?"

Aang looked guilty, "Oh that was food? I used it to start the campfire last night."

"YOU WHAT?!" Sokka looked devastated, "Awww no wonder the flames smelled so good."

He looked like he was about to cry when Aang said in happiness, "The tallest mountain range, we're almost there!"

Katara looked at him, "Aang before we get to the temple I want to talk to you about the Airbenders."

"What about them?" Asked Aang curiously.

"Well I just want you to be prepared for what you might see." She really looked sorry for him, "The Fire Nation is ruthless, they've killed my mother and they could've done the same to your people."

Aang looked sad for a moment before he smiled, "Just because no one has seen an Airbender doesn't mean they were killed, they probably escaped."

Katara was still trying, "I know that it's hard to accept-."

For once Aang interrupted her, "You don't understand the only way to get to the Air Temple is on a Flying Bison, and I doubt that the Fire Nation has any Flying Bison right Appa?" He patted Appa as he said that.

Lyle sighed and softly began humming a song that was stuck in his head.

_Well I won't back down, no I won't back down_

_ You can stand me up at the gates of hell_

_But I won't back down_

_ Gonna stand my ground, won't be turned around_

_And I'll keep this world from dragging' me down_

_Gonna stand my ground and I won't back down_

_ Hey baby, there ain't no easy way out_

_Hey I will stand my ground and I won't back down_

_ Well I know what's right, I got just one life_

_In a world that keeps on pushing' me around_

_But I stand my ground and I won't back down_

_ Hey baby, there ain't no easy way out_

_Hey I will stand my ground and I won't back down_

_No I won't back down._

He had no idea why but that song was so familiar in his head and he couldn't shake the feeling that it had something to do with his memory.

Then he looked up as Aang said, "There it is, the Southern Air Temple."

Lyle blinked and his mouth fell open in astonishment, "Whoa." It was breathtaking to see it, everything was amazing. The architect, the nature and the way it stood on a mountain without falling down.

Katara agreed with him, "Aang it's amazing!"

Aang smiled, "We're home buddy." He said calmly trying to contain his excitement, "We're home."

(Scene Shift)

"And by years end the Earth Benders Capital will be under our rule." Jowl explained to Zuko, "The Fire Lord will finally claim victory in this war."

Zuko scoffed at that, "If my father thinks that the rest of the world will follow him like that then he is a fool."

Jowl gave him a smirk, "It seems that two years at sea has done little to curb your tongue." Then his smirk got wider, "So, how is your search for the Avatar going?"

At that Iroh accidently knocked over a few items in surprise bringing attention to him, "Uh, my fault entirely." He backed away carefully.

"We haven't found him yet." Zuko lied

As Zuko said that Jowl rolled his eyes, "Did you really expect to? The Avatar died a hundred years ago along with the rest of the Airbenders." Zuko looked down, "Unless you found some evidence that the Avatar is alive."

"No, nothing."

"Prince Zuko the Avatar is the only one that can stop the Fire Nation from winning this war and if you have an ounce of loyalty left then you will tell me what you found." Jowl demanded

"I haven't found anything." Zuko countered with his eyes narrowed, "It's just like you said, and the Avatar might've died a long time ago."

Jowl didn't believe him.

"Come Uncle, we're going." Zuko stood up to walk away when two Fire Nation guards blocked his path.

"Commander Jowl, we've interrogated the crew just as you told us to do." Zuko narrowed his eyes as he heard that, "And they confirmed that Prince Zuko had the Avatar in custody but let him escape."

Jowl smirked, "Now remind me, how exactly was your ship damaged?"

(Scene Shift)

At the Air Temple the gang was walking up the mountain path with Aang in the lead bouncing in excitement while Sokka was holding his stomach.

Lyle approached Katara, "Man I really hope that the rumors about the Airbenders are just rumors." He said to her, "Because if they aren't then Aang is going to be crushed."

Katara had a sad look in her eyes, "I hope so too Lyle but we have to face reality at what happened."

Sokka ruined their conversation, "When are we going to get some food?"

"You're one of the first outsiders to ever visit an Airbender Temple and all you can think about is food?" Asked Katara in annoyance.

"Hey! I'm just a simple guy with simple needs." Sokka protested

"Yeah like a brain for starters." Muttered Lyle and Sokka glared at him for that one.

They were at the edge of the path and Aang pointed to a field full of Bamboo sticks, "So that's where my friends and I played Air Ball and over there is where the Bison would sleep and…" He sighed in disappointment.

"What's wrong?" Asked Katara worriedly.

"This place used to be full of Monks and Lemur and Bison… Now there's just a bunch of weeds." Aang really looked down at this revelation, "I can't believe at how much things have changed."

Sokka walked up, "So this Air Ball game, how do you play?" He asked in an effort to cheer Aang up and from Aang's face it worked.

In a second Sokka was flying off the Bamboo sticks into the snow and Aang laughed, "Aang seven; Sokka Zero!"

Lyle chuckled as he helped Sokka out of the snow, "You really cheered him up!"

Sokka gave Lyle the ball, "Your turn!"

Lyle smirked, "Sorry but he wants to play this game with you."

"You're enjoying this aren't you?!" Sokka whined

"Why yes I am."

"Making him feel better is putting me in a world of hurt." Then Sokka's eyes widened and Lyle followed his gaze to see an old Fire Nation Helmet, "Katara! Lyle! Check this out."

"Fire Nation." Katara said in realization.

"We should tell him." Sokka decided

"Maybe we shouldn't." Lyle said feeling guilty about suggesting this, "If we do then he would really feel alone in this world at the thought of being the last Airbender."

_Okay I heard that last part somewhere!_ His foggy memory was starting to piss Lyle off.

"Aang there's something you need to see." Katara called out and Aang ran towards them.

"Okay!" But he looked so happy that Katara had second thoughts so she used her Water Bending to pull the mountain of snow over the helmet covering Sokka and Lyle to their displeasure.

"What is it?" Asked Aang before he saw Lyle pop his head out of the snow sneezing.

"Just a new waterbending move I learned." She said with a smile

Lyle sneezed again, "Well next time warn me because I've already been frozen for a hundred years so I rather not add to that."

"Sorry."

Aang smiled, "Nice one! But enough practicing, we have a whole entire temple to see!" He walked off as Sokka finally got out of the snow.

"You know you can't protect him forever." He told Katara

Katara knew that deep down that he was right and they walked ahead.

Lyle got the snow off of him and was about to follow when he sneezed but this time fire came out making his eyes go wide.

"Did I just-?" Realization dawned on him as he prayed that he was wrong so he focused and punched when flames shot out, "I'm a Firebender?!"

_This is very bad!_ Thought Lyle in a panic. _I'm a freaking Firebender in a war against them and I have no idea how to control this!_

Then Lyle thought of something.

_What would they say if they realize that I'm a Firebender?!_

_He thought about it, "How could you?!" Asked Katara in his head_

_ "You said you were our friend!" Sokka snarled_

_ "Why did you do this?" Aang asked in sad eyes looking at the helmet they found._

Lyle shook his head as Aang called out to him, "Hey are you coming or what?!"

Lyle forced a smile, "Y-Yeah I'm coming!" He ran towards them trying not to think about his discovery.

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
